Data's Dilemma
by fictiongal
Summary: Data prepares to testify against the Zibalian trader who kidnapped him but must first deal with the after effects and what it has done to his internal programming. This story follows the events of "The Most Toys" episode 22 in Season 3 of Star Trek NG. I thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a comment. I wish I owned Star Trek. ;-).


Data's Dilemma

The diagnostics he was running in Engineering on the warp core engines required a sophisticated set of algorithmic computations for which he needed to pay close attention. It required nearly 4.368% of his positronic brain capacity.

"How's it going, Data?" Geordi asked him.

He turned the necessary .00063% of his brain to attend to Geordi's question.

"If by 'it' you are referring to the diagnostics I am running at the Captain's request, it is going fine. I should have the computations complete in 1 hour, 34 minutes, and…" He stopped himself there, remembering the Captain's frequent admonition to leave off seconds and decimals when estimating. It seemed most imprecise, but he had learned that they simply didn't want to know.

"Actually, Data, I was wondering how you were doing?"

Puzzled, Data boosted his brain's attention to Geordi by another 4 percent. "I am functioning at full capacity. I believe it was made clear that I suffered no ill effects as a result of my kidnapping by the Zibalian trader, Kivas Fajo, and am operating normally.

"Yeah, and in a couple hours, you're going to be testifying against him in a court of law."

"That is correct."

"I hope they throw the book at him," Geordi said.

"Book? To which book are you referring and why would you hope it would be thrown at him."

"It's just a phrase, Data. It means I hope they punish him to the full extent of the law. I imagine you're hoping the same."

"Ah," Data said in understanding. "However, you know that I do not have the capacity to hope, merely to assess the current situation and compute possible outcomes." His fingers continued flying across the panel without pause.

"Data," Geordi said. "That lunatic kidnapped you just to add you to his collection. He held you against your will, threatened other people's lives to force your cooperation and eventually murdered a woman who was trying to rescue you. If that had happened to me, I'd want to cut his head off."

"Yes." Data agreed. "If it had happened to you. But it did not. It happened to me. I have no compulsion to cut off his head."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Because if you did, it's for sure he wouldn't have one."

Data remained silent feeling no need to confirm Geordi's logic.

"So you're ready to testify? Not worried or anything?"

"Worried? No, Geordi. Why would I be worried?"

"Because I think maybe you lied."

Data's fingers on the control panel froze in mid air as his brain focused 90% of its capacity upon the accusation. His yellow eyes twitched indicating a concentrated analysis. "I," he began then paused for a split second which was a seeming eternity to him. "I am incapable of lying." he said and in saying it, immediately recognized that he was lying. He looked at Geordi, then looked away. How was this possible? Maybe he was malfunctioning after all.

"Data?" Geordi stared at him frozen in place. "Are you all right?"

"I am uncertain. What makes you think that I lied?"

"When you were transported back, that phaser in your hand was in the process of being discharged. When asked about it, you said something must have occurred in the transporting process."

Data recognized the accuracy of Geordi's statement. "Affirmative."

"Come on, Data." Geordi prompted him, "How likely is that?'

"A malfunction during transport which could cause an accidental discharge is less than 0. 034%."

Geordi sighed. "Leave it to you to know the math."

Data looked at him and looked away again. For some odd reason, he was finding it difficult to maintain eye contact.

"That illegal phaser you got from Fajo's collection doesn't have a stun setting. It just kills."

Data boosted his brain's attention to this up to 93%. He was experiencing a serious conflict in his programming. "I am not capable of murder," he said and again knew he was lying. 95%.

He could lie.

98%!

He stood up and put his hands against the sides of his head. The illogical loop in his thinking was overloading his capacitors. His built-in survival program automatically kicked in and he shut down.

"Data!" Geordi yelled as his android friend fell backwards like a stiffened board and crashed to the floor. He frowned at the blank yellow stare. "Looks like somebody needs a reboot." He lifted the crown of Data's head and examined the neural network. Everything appeared to be in order. No sign of any damage that he could see or detect with his scanner. Reassured, he reactivated Data's power core.

Immediately Data blinked and sat upright. "You okay?" Geordi asked. Data seemed to consider the question, "Yes." he answered at some length.

"So what was that all about?'

He looked at Geordi and found he no longer felt compelled to look away. "I have experienced an adjustment in my internal programming to encompass a set of circumstances for which I was not previously prepared. Initially, it caused a conflicting loop of logic, but I have adapted by rerouting my neural pathways so there is no longer a conflict."

"Right." Geordi answered wondering the heck he was talking about. "So you're all right now?"

"Yes." He reconfirmed. "I can return to my duties now." He took his place at the control panel and resumed his calculations, devoting the same percentage of his brain capacity to the task as before. Much of the rest was focused on what had just occurred in his programming. He had made a major leap forward in his own assessment. Not only was he willing and able to use deadly force whenever he deemed necessary, he was also perfectly capable of lying about it. The reprogramming was fully consistent with his continued goal. He had just taken a very large step closer to humanity.


End file.
